Wasteland
by Seiyaryu7
Summary: No todo en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki era de color de rosa y menos con ciertas personas que estaban entrometiendose en su vida tanto para bien como para mal.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: presentación.

Los rayos del sol se abrían paso através de las blancas nubes que yacían temporalmente sobre la ciudad de Karakura.

En esa misma ciudad caminaba un chico de media estatura, complexión delgada y una tez clara de aspecto delicado. Su alborotado cabello grisáceo cubría su cuello y sus orejas, así como buena parte de su frente. Sus ojos, grandes y de un profundo color púrpura azulado observaban todo con un semblante tranquilo. Vestía el uniforme típico de su escuela, el cual consistía en un traje negro con la chaqueta abierta mostrando una camiseta blanca con una corbata negra y en los pantalones llevaba una cadena en su bolsillo izquierdo.

- Mi nombre es Kiriyama Soujiro y soy un fullbringer que actualmente trabaja para Urahara, a cambio de que me deje vivir en un apartamento que él tiene, en una ciudad vecina, y la cual nunca usa. Hace poco, por orden de Urahara, hice una pequeña investigación sobre los últimos incidentes que han ocurrido en la ciudad Karakura y un chico ha estado involucrado en dichos incidentes, Kurosaki Ichigo. Estoy a punto de conocerlo... espero que pueda resolver este caso.

Capítulo 1: La estrella fugaz que registra el mundo.

La aglomeración de las nubes acabó cubriendo el cielo. Enseguida una fuerte llovizna baño la casa en donde vivía Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico de 15 años, quien se había convertido en un shinigami con la ayuda de Urahara.

Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su cama lleno de heridas y vendajes, despues de la derrota que sufrió al luchar contra los arrancar de tipo espada.

- ¿Qué me está sucediendo?- Se preguntó mentalmente, tratando de reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido los últimos días- Desde que recuperé mi poder esa mascara volvía a aparecer no importaba cuantas veces me deshiciese de ella. Desde entonces siento su presencia cada vez más y por culpa de eso no fuí capáz de proteger a los demás ¿qué puedo hacer? Tal vez...

Mientras reflexionaba no prestó atención a Kon, quién subió a su cama y de ahí se asomó a la ventana.

- Hey Ichigo- Llamó el peluche, pero su llamada fue ignorada- ¡Ichigo!- Gritó esta vez llamando al pelinaranja.

- ¿!Qué quieres esta vez!?- Preguntó el chico molesto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por la fuerza.

El peluche se giró hacia el shinigami sustituto con un semblante que oscilaba entre la molestia y la frustración, pero decidió contenerse y no contestarle ya que el asunto que quería decirle era demasiado importante.

- Ichigo escucha- Dijo el peluche volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana- Hay un chico ahí parado en frente bajo la lluvia- Centró su mirada en el chico, quien alzó un poco su cabeza revelando su cabello grisáceo y uno de sus ojos de color púrpura azulado, los cuales estaban parcialmente escondidos debajo de un paraguas de color azul oscuro.

El chico al ver al peluche observandole formó una misteriosa sonrisa que aparentaba felicidad.

- ¿Y qué sucede con él?- Preguntó Ichigo sin darle mucha importancia a la noticia, puesto que trataba de volver a concentrarse en su problema con su hollow interno- Tal vez está esperando a alguien.

Kon se apartó de la ventana y se lanzó contra el pecho del pelinaranja, ganandose la completa atención del individuo.

- ¡Ichigo, él ha estado ahí parado, mirando esta ventana y eso desde hace dos horas, aun continúa ahí!- Dijo Kon en voz alta.

Esta vez logró hacer que el shinigami sustituto sintiese curiosidad por aquel acosador.

Ichigo se levantó de su cama con pesadez y se acercó a la ventaba con Kon entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y bien. Donde está ese chico? - Preguntó el chico despues de mirar a lo largo de la calle y no ver a nadie.

- Ah, pero estaba ahí- Reprochó el peluche, pero Ichigo se mostró indiferente y le dejó sobre la estantería para volver a tumbarse en su cama.

Soujiro se alejó de la casa Kurosaki antes de que Ichigo se asomase a la ventana.

Caminó a un ritmo bastante propio dando la impresión de no tener un rumbo fijo, pero al cabo de un tiempo llegó al almacen de Urahara. Al llegar a su destino, corrió la puerta encontrandose el puesto de recepción vacío.

- ¡Bienvenido!- Anunció Urahara saliendo de la trastienda, pensado que venía un cliente, pero se asombró al ver que era su fullbringer- Vaya, Souji eres tú, que pronto has regresado.

Soujiro dejó el paraguas que había prestado en el paragüero y se giró hacia el dependiente. Por un momento el ambiente se tornó algo tensó.

- ¡Urahara san!- Gritó eufóricamente el peligris como si fuese la primera vez que le veía desde hacía años, en in instante el chico se encontraba intentando moviendose alegremente y sin parar, intentando abrazarle meintas que el rubio trataba de mantenerle alejado alejado debido a la impresión del momento.

Tras unos momentos las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

- Bueno, ¿que has descubierto?, Souji kun- Preguntó el dependiente shinigami.

Al fullbringer de ojos purpúreos azulados, no le agradaba demasiado la forma en que el rubio le llamaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

El peligris sacó de su bolsillo trasero un movil tactil de color negro, el cual llevaba encadenado a su cinturón con una cadena plateada brillante.

- Parece que tenías razón Urahara san- Dijo el chico de ojos púrpureos azulados. Su comentario pareció atraer la atención del dependiente- He estado investigando, como usted ordenó, y he llegado a su misma conclusión. Kurosaki Ichigo san es incapáz de seguir manteniendo a raya a su hollow interno, al ritmo que sigue adquiriendo poder Kurosaki san perderá el control de su cuerpo en tres semanas- Sentenció el chico en un tono neutral y tranquilo, como que no le importaba la situación.

Urahara se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras tomaba una pose de meditación.

Ya tenía noción del estado en el cual se encontraba el shinigami sustituto, pero su deducción era más teórica y carecía en gran medida de ciertos detalles.

- Solo tres semanas, había calculado más tiempo, pero...- Pensó el dependiente en voz alta mientras guardaba la compustura y analizaba la nueva información obtenida.

La situación que se planteaba pareció volverse más delicada después de haber escuchado el informe de Soujiro.

Interiormente se alegró de tener al fullbriger de su lado, porque gracias a su poder podía mantener bajo control todos los problemas.

- ¡Urahara san!- Llamó el peligris haciendo que el dependiente salga de su trance- ¿Quieres que haga algo más?- Se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

El shinigami pasó al lado del chico, quien le miraba algo ansioso y corrió hacia un lado la puerta de la entrada principal dejando que los rayos del sol penetrasen por la puerta al igual que lo hacían con las nubes.

- El estado de Kurosaki ya lo sabía- Dijo el dependiente mirando al cielo- Ahora quiero que me hagas el pequeño favor de ir a investigar a los vizard.

- ¿Vizard?... shinigamis que obtuvieron poderes de hollow- Dijo Soujiro tras echar una ojeada a su movil.

- ¡Iyaa!, que listo eres Souji- Exclamó Urahara con su tono alegre para luego voltearse un instante y acariciar la cabeza del fullbringer- Efectivamente, no se donde se encuentran ahora mismo, pero ve a investigar- Dijo volteandose de nuevo hacia salida.

Soujiro se mantuvo callado un instante mientras revisaba los archivos de su movil, pero luego alzó la cabeza y miró al dependiente con una sonrisa.

- Ah, vale- Expresó el peligris con una entonación la cual rozaba el entusiasmo- Puede ser peligroso ¿no te importa que te tome algo para hacer unos preparativos?, es que todavía no quiero que me maten.

Disimuladamente, el movil que llevaba en la mano empezó a emitir una especie de flama verdosa la cual lo envolvió obligandole a tomar una forma de una arma. La forma del movil pasó a convirtirse en dos grandes cuchillas de un solo filo y con tres segmentos afilados en los bordes de cada dos estaban unidas por una barra con un gran aro, con múltiples protuberancias afiladas, el cual se fija en la mitad de la barra que separa las dos cuchillas. Por último esta arma llevaba incorporada una cadena de ahora grandes eslabones que conectaba la barra central del arma con el gakuran del paligris.

- Bueno, tómate tu tiempo y coge todo lo que quieras- Dijo Urahara tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta que sintió una fuerte sensación en la espalda y en el pecho. Sorprendido, bajó lentamente la mirada y vió una parte de la hoja atravesandole todo el pecho. Levató lentamente su mano y se tocó el pecho comprobando que no había nada.

Confundido se giró hacia su fullbringer, el cual pasó a su lado sin apartar la mirada de ahora su movil.

- Bueno, me voy- Dijo el chico alzando su mano libre mientras se alejaba- Saluda a los demás de mi parte.

Cuando Soujiro desapareció de la vista al cruzar una calle, Kisuke lanzó un suspiro al darse cuenta de todo, pero no le dió importancia y volvió a entrar a dentro de la tienda.

Una vez dentro actuó como si nada hubiese pasado y se acercó hacia Jinta y Ururu, los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo el salón, aparentemente muertos de aburrimiento, por culpa de las riadas.

- Nee chicos- Dijo el rubio shinigami- Ya dejó de llover ¿por qué no salís a jugar fuera?

La pregunta sonó más bien una orden y los niños se vieron obligados a salir fuera de la tienda.

Ya lejos del almacén. Soujiro caminaba tranquilamente, mientras mirana la pantalla de su movil.

-Ya veo. Nake (canta): una habilidad ofensiva que consiste en el lanzamiento de un chorro de energía. Chigasumi no tate (escudo de sangre): es básicamente un escudo de energía. Kamisori (rasura): supongo que es algo parecido a nake, pero puedo cambiar su dirección y redirigirlo. Shibari (atadura): condesa el reiatsu formando una especie de red. Hiasobi (juega con fuego): produce explosiones cuando el material volátil entra en contacto con el objetivo previsto... si se combinan estas dos últimas se forma juzu tsunagi (bordado de malla) y si se combinan kamisore con chigasumi no tate se crea kirisaki (tritura)- Dedujo mentalmente el chico de ojos púrpureos azulados, mientras leía la información que le otorgaba su movil- Urahara Kisuke, que sujeto tan interesante. No, los poderes de su zampakutou son también muy interesantes. Gracias al poder de mi fullbring he conseguido registrar algo demasiado interesante, pero todavía no es suficiente. Para resolver este nuevo caso necesito un poder aún mayor- Dirigió su mirada hacia las nubes, gozando de los colores que de formaban en el cielo anunciando la llegada de la tarde- Necesito el poder de getsuga tenshou.

Después de idear su plan se dispuso a ponerlo en práctica, pero entonces para su desilusión observó que el cielo se tornó completamente de colores vivos mientras que el horizonte se veía como la oscuridad comenzaba a devorar el cielo.

Resignado, el peligris no tuvo más remediom que cambiar de dirección hacia su casa. Para ello debía abandonar la ciudad Karakura y dirigirse a la ciudad Naruki.

A la mañana siguiente la luz poco a poco se acentuó sobre sus ojos, hasta sentir que su cara se ponía cada vez más caliente. Soujiro gruñó un poco mientras se desperezaba tendido en su futon. Gran cosa, de todas formas no había dormido nada, ya que la idea de de conseguir una nueva técnica le emocionaba bastante.

Sin embargo debía levantarse, la alarma del movil llevaba tiempo resonando en su habitación. Alargó su brazo, con toda la fuerza que la pereza le permitía y cogió el movil para apagar la alrma. Una vez cuando su fullbring estaba a su alcance abrió la sección de texto donde encontró muchas entradas que seguían apareciendo consecutivamente.

- Ya veo, así que eso es lo que pasará hoy- Pensó en voz alta- Hoy en la segunda clase tenemos un examen sorpresa de matemáticas... ecuaciones de alto grado y sistemas triangulares. Las respuestas son:

1. (1) Y = 4X-3 (2) Y = 3X+6 (3) Y = 2X+1 (4) Y = 3X-2

2. (1) a = -1 (2) a = 3 (3) a = 4...

Decidido, olvidó el régimen imperativo de la pereza sobre su cuerpo y se levantó del futon para dirigirse al baño: debía lavarse bien la cara para completar el día que se avecinaba.

Su reflejo en el espejo del baño le mostró lo patético que se veía con el pelo revuelto y sus recientes ojeras, sin embargo, poco le importó. Solo tenía en mente completar el caso que Urahara le había asignado.

Mientras caminaba hacía su escuela, repasó las entradas que le ofrecía su movil y recordó que había registrado habilidades de Urahara, pero era consciente del hecho de que los vizard eran demasiado poderosos y no sería capáz de hacerles frente con el reiatsu que tenía.

Una vez que llegó al instituto recibió las miradas indirectas de sus compañeros, quienes la mayoría eran grupos de alborotadores que estaban celosos de las notas que sacaba gracias a su fullbring. Sin embargo debido a su falta de atención en las clases, sus pocas ganas por estar en el centro y su forma cordial de hablar, al poner títulos honoríficos a todos, sus compañeros le trataban con un cierto respeto.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su aula, vió como un profesor salía de la clase de al lado. Éste tenía mala cara y parecía estar sufriendo.

- ¡Shoyou sensei!- Exclamó el peligris con alegría, logrando que el sudichoso le prestase atención.

- Kiriyama kun- Dijo el profesor.

- ¡Sensei, ¿que tal tu cancer de cólon?!- Preguntó el chico con un tono alegre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El profesor se quedó estático después de oír aquella pregunta. No tenia ni idea de como el estudiante sabía acerca de ese tema, pero la impresión no le permitió contestar aquella pregunta.

En ese momento la puerta de su aula se abrió y rápidamente salió una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules, armada con un enorme abanico de papel blanco.

- ¡Soujiro!- Gritó la pelirroja tratando de golpearle con el abanico, pero el chico esquivó el golpe del abanico con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasa Azumi sensei?- Preguntó el chico.

- No te hagas el inocente- Dijo la pelirroja- ¿Como se te ocurre decirle eso a Shoyou sensei? Idiota- Esta vez su golpe fue certero en la cabeza del peligris.

- Iee, sensei, no lo dije con mala intención- Excusó el peligris, pero aun así la pelirroja le obligó a pedir perdón a Soyou sensei.

- Bien, entra a clase- Exclamó imperativamente la mujer señalando el aula con su abanico- Hoy tenemos una gratificante sorpresa para vosotros.

Al terminar las horas reglamentarias de clase, tocó la hora del recreo, una hora muy esperada por todos los chicos de ese instituto. Mientras Soujiro bajaba tranquílamente por las escaleras su movil emitió un ruído parecido al de un televisor cuando se avería.

- Vaya, así que unos chicos me están esperando en el recreo... creo que son los que me odian- Leyó el peligrís barajando mentalmente entre si les daba esquinazo y los emboscaba él mismo o directamente les plantaba cara- Un poco de ejercicio no me vendría mal.

Una vez cuando salió del edifício, vió a un montón de alumno delincuentes vestidos con un uniforme igual que el suyo, pero cada uno tenía su propio estilo. Algunos iban armados con nudillos metálicos de diferentes colores mientras que otros optaron por largas tuberías que segúramente las hubieron robado de alguna obra.

- ¡Miren ahí está!- Gritó uno de ellos señalandole con su dedo. Su grito alertó a todos, quienes se prepararon interiormente.

- ¡Oh, cuanta gente!- Exclamó Soujiro con un gesto mezclado entre sorpresa y alegría.

- ¡A por él!- Gritó otro dando la señar para que todos cargaran contra el fullbringer.

Soujiro también corrió hacia ellos, concretamente hacia los dos primeros que llevaban tuberías como armas. Esquivó con facilidad al primero y agarró la mano del segundo fracturando su muñeca, obligandole a soltar su arma. En un parpadeo cogió la tubería que aún no había caído al suelo y con ella derrotó a los tres siguientes de un solo golpe.

Los demás acorralaron al chico y corrieron hacia él. Esta vez Soujiro fue en serio contra ellos.

Después escapar del resto de los alumnos delincuentes sin recibir ningún golpe, pasó un momento por su casa para dejar su mochila. Una vez terminada su rutina matutina, se dispuso a proseguir con su investigación yendo a la ciudad de Karakura. Con la habilidad de su fullbring no sería dificil registrar una nueva técncia, ahora el problema radicaba en la forma de hacerlo.

- Si no consigo el getsuga tenshou e investigo a los vizard con las habilidades que tengo estaré en problemas. Por supuesto, Ichigo no accedería a facilitarme el registro de su habilidad ¿qué hago?- Pensó el oji purpureo azulado detenidamente, mientras investigaba las nuevas entradas que aparecían en su movil. En ese instante, como un destello le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo del padre de Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin, quien se enfrentó con un hollow con el mismo uniforme de shinigami- Espera... ¿acaso el padre de Kurosaki kun no es también un shinigami?- Se preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta- Puede que el getsuga tenshou sea un una habilidad hereditaria...

Aun considerando las teorías a favor y en contra de cambiar de víctima, el objetivo era el mismo y no perdía nada con intentandolo y para su suerte Isshin ya había recuperado sus poderes, era la oportunidad perfecta.

En ese momento en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, Ichigo había faltado a su instituto y volvió al lugar en donde Ulquiorra y Yammy aparecieron por primera vez. Las chicas estaban cada una en su colegio y el padre aprovechó la ausencia de sus pacientes para cerrar temporalmente la clínica e ir a comprar víveres.

Después de casi una hora mirando los productos y las ofertas consiguió comprar mucha comida, pero de alguna manera Isshin sabía que Ichigo faltaría a comer con ellos. Cuando volvía a su casa cargando las bolsas de plástico se encontró con Soujiro esperando recostado en la pared de la casa, mirando su movil tactil con interés.

- Yare yare, al fín llegas Kurosaki Isshin san- Dijo Soujiro con sin apartar la mirada de su movil- Te he estado esperado todo este tiempo- Apartó la mirada de su telefono y la posó en el pelinegro para luego formar una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Isshin desconfiando del chico.

Él peligris dió unos pasos hacia el shinigami.

- Mi nombre Kiriyama Soujiro, encantado de conocerte- Dijo Soujiro haciendo una reverencia.

Isshin le miró fijamente de arriba a abajo, no sabía por qué, pero aquel chico le resultaba bastante familiar. Debió haberle visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba todo con detalles.

- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo!- Exclamó el ex shinigami- ¡Te ví antes, cuando luché contra grand fisher. Estabas junto con las almas modificadas!- Recordó de golpe aquél día cuando había vengado a su mujer matando al hollow que la asesinó. Poco después vino Urahara e intercambiaron palabras acerca de los arrancar y los vizard. En ese momento inspeccionó con la mirada los alrededores, en donde encontró a las tres almas modificadas juntas y a un chico semiescondido detrás de una de las esquinas- Ya veo eres el chico detective que trabaja para Urahara. Tambien estabas siguiendo a Ichigo estos últimos días, pero creo que eso fue por orden de Urahara.

- Así que lo sabías- Dijo el peligris ligeramente sorprendido- Eso me ahorra muchas cosas... Es cierto, trabajo para Urahara san, mas aun me ha encargado investigar otro caso, por lo que ya no voy a seguir a Kurosaki Ichigo kun, puedes estarte tranquilo.

- ¿Qué quieres Kiriyama kun?- Preguntó Isshin dejandose de rodeos.

- Kurosaki san ¿sabes que es un fullbring?- Preguntó el oji púrpura sin tener en cuenta la pregunta del médico.

Eso solamente hizo que Isshin volviese a desconfiar de él. Aunque sabía que trabajaba para Urahara, no tenía ni idea de aquél peligris, puesto que el mismo dependiente no concedió demasiada información sobre él.

- ¿Fullbring?, es la primera vez que lo oigo- Dijo el pelinegro.

- Bueno, resumiendolo el fullbring es una habilidad especial con la que ciertos humanos nacen, con la cual pueden manipular el "alma" de la materia para una variedad de efectos. En especial si se tiene una afinidad particular con algún objeto, se desarrollan unos poderes característicos- Exlicó el fullbringer. Extendió su movil mostrandoselo al pelinegro- Este es mi fullbring Akashic Record (registro akáshico), tiene la habilidad de registrar cualquier cosa- El movil volvió a envolverse por llamas verdosas y pasó a tomar su forma de arma.

- ¿Akashic record?- Preguntó Isshin, siendo la primera vez que escucha tales extrañas palabras en ingles- Y ¿qué quieres de mí?

- Bueno, eso es muy simple... quiero registrar la técnica getsuga tenshou que posees Kurosaki san- Contestó Soujiro sin abandonar su sonrisa de felicidad y en un tono tan serio que provocó un fuerte escalofrío en el cuerpo del pelinegro- No, no, te equivocas- Dijo como si adivinase lo que pensaba el ex shinigami- Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque espero tu apobación antes de actuar. No quiero que pienses mal de mí.

Por un momento la situación se volvió tensa, ni tanto Isshin como Soujiro se habían movido de su sitio, era como si se congelasen en aquel preciso lugar, el poder del tiempo no ejercía sobre ellos en ese momento.

- ¿Qué demonios está diciendo ese chico?. Hasta ahora no ha dicho más que tonterías, pero ha sacado esa arma de la nada, por lo que va en serio. Su objetivo es mi getsuga tenshou ¿para qué querrá registrar mi habilidad? todo esto es muy sospechoso- Analizó Isshin mentalmente.

- Nee, Kurosaki san, si no te sientes conforme con ello... tal vez vaya a intentarlo con Ichigo san- Dijo Soujiro dandose la vuelta con intención de marcharse de aquél lugar.

- ¡No, espera!- Gritó Isshin soltando las bolsas bruscamente para correr hacia el fullbringer, pero en ese momento y para sorpresa del ex shinigami, no había nadie frente a él.

Utilizando light bringer (portador de la luz) Soujiro apareció detrás de Isshin sin que éste se diese cuenta hasta él último minuto y le atravesó con una de sus cuchillas con relativa facilidad.

Isshin se apartó del fullbringer. Dirigió su mano hacia su hombro y comprobó que el corte que le había hecho el peligrís en su cuerpo nunca había estado ahí, por consiguiente se giró hacia el chico sin entender lo que había pasado. Soujiro permaneció de pie sin realizar movimiento alguno, simplemente mirando la pantalla de su fullbring, el cual volvió a su forma original.

- Vaya, que interesante. Así que este es el getsuga tenshou. Realmente interesante- Dijo Soujiro apartando la mirada para fijarla en un confuso Isshin- No te preocupes, no te he robado tu habilidad, solo la registré. Ahora yo también soy capáz de utilizarlo- Se inclino hacia el suelo y recogió las bolsas que permanecían tiradas en el mismo. Tras ello procedió a devolverselas al médico Kurosaki, quien empezaba a entender lo que sucedía- Y gracias por tu contribución a la investigación del caso- Expresó antes de desaparecer usando de nuevo su light bringer.

Despues la partida sorpesiva e inesperada. Isshin meditó un momento lo que había ocurrido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez. Él seguía confiando en Urahara y si ese chico trabajaba para él entonces no debía preocuparse demasiado y dejar que el tendero shinigami se encargue de sus subordinados.

Así pues entró dentro de su casa e ignoró el pequeño incidente, pero agradeció interiormente la nueva información obtenida por el chico, ahora él sabía de la existencia de fullbringers y sus peculiares poderes heredados de antepasados que fueron atacados por un hollow.

Cuando finalmente consiguió la técnica getsuga tenshou, Soujiro se dispuso a terminar su caso: encontrar el escondite de los vizard y notificarlo a Urahara. Para ello se dirigió hacia el sector este de Karakura, que era un polígono industrial donde los empresarios alquilaban las naves.

Soujiro caminó entre los almacenes, pero tras una hora de contínua busqueda no había encontrado nada.

- Akashic record no me dice nada- Confesó el peligris, aceptando su fracaso- Eso es... si no me dice nada es que ellos están usando un bakudo para ocultar su presencia. Entonces, para encontrarlos, debo encontrar el bakudó en sí - Poniendo en practica su teoría llegó a un almacén aparentemente abandonado, pero estaba cubierto por una barrera de reiatsu- Bien... ahora que los he encontrado ¿qué debo hacer?- Se preguntó mentalemnte- Esta barrera debe avisarles si llego a tocarla, entonces no me queda otra.

De una patada hechó la puerta abajo, alertando a los inquilinos que ahí residían. Los vizard se alarmaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada, por donde entró el fullbringer tranquilamente.

Tras avanzar al interior dirigió su mirada hacia los vizard.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Hiyori con un tono molesto, mientras se preparaba disimuladamente para atacarle por si la situación lo requeriría.

- Me llamo Kiriyama Soujiro, encantado de conoceros- Dijo el ojipúrpura con una típica sonrisa mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

Los vizard quedaron confundidos por su presentación y su actitud amistosa, pero eso solamente hizo que su desconfianza aumentara.

- Así que Soujiro- Dijo Shinji esta vez, quien se acercó desde el piso superior- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Bueno, hace poco me enteré de la existecia de los vizard y entonces me apeteció conoceros- Explicó el chico con tranquilidad.

- Ya veo- Dijo Shinji- Pero me desconcierta el hecho de como nos has encontrado tan facilmente.

- Hirako Shinji- Dijo Soujiro ignorando por completo el comentario del rubio vizard- Si no me equivoco, acabas de ser transferido al instituto de Karakura. Supongo que te transferiste para establecer contacto con Kurosaki Ichigo kun. Es por ello que decidí investigaros a todos- Confesó el chico de pronto, pero lo hizo de tal forma que parecía una amenaza.

Cansada de oir al chico y en un impulso, Hiyori arremetió contra el peligris desenvainando su katana y causando una gran nube de polvo debido al choque.

Soujiro salió de la nube de polvo totalmente ileso y aterrizó sobre el tejado de uno de los almacenes seguido de Hiyori.

La rubia lanzó un nuevo sablazo, pero el chico lo esquivó apareciendo unos metros más atras gracias a su light bringer.

- ¿Como es posible?- Pensó Hiyori mientras mantenía la guardia- Ese idiota no parece ser un shinigami. Es un humano y los humanos no pueden usar shunpo ¿qué clase de técnica está usando?- Al no encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas volvió a cargar contra el chico, quien estaba parado, mirandola con curiosidad.

Minentras continuaba la pelea entre ellos, los vizard salieron de su escondite.

- Vaya con Hiyori, tenía que atacar justo ahora. Así nunca podremos saber que quería en realidad ese chico- Se quejó Shinji para luego tomar una pose seria tras voltearse hacia el miembro más grande de ellos- Hachi, coloca una barrera de tres capas alrededor de unos doce metros.

- Entendido- Dijo Hachi juntando las manos para cumplir la petición del rubio.

Después de varios ataques fallidos, Hiyori decidió utilizar su shunpo, para situarse en frente del fullbringer con la intención de lanzarle un fuerte sablazo hacia la su cabeza.

El último ataque logró sorprender al chico ojipúrpura a tal grado que no tuvo otra opción que liberar su fullbring para detener el ataque.

Hiyori se sorprendió al ver la liberación del fullbring.

- Nee, eso ha estado demasiado cerca- Dijo Soujiro alegremente para luego separarse de ella- Que interesante eres shojo san. Nunca me esperé que fueras tan poderosa ¿cual es tu nombre?

La rubia vizard sintió una extraña sensación al ser alabada por su enemiga, pero gracias al tono empeleado, ella, inconscientemente se acordó de Urahara. Esto hizo que se volviese a enfadar y arremeter contra el peligrís.

- Sarugaki Hiyori- Dijo la rubia al conectar un nuevo sablanzo.

- Un nombre muy bonito Sarugaki san- Confesó Soujiro inocentemente.

Con sus palabras logró que la chica se sonrojase y como consecuencia de ello aumentó la fuerza e intemsidad de sus ataques.

Gracias a su fullbring liberado, Soujiro detuvo la mayoría de los sablazos.

Mientras Hiyori continuaba con sus ataques, se dió cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo el chico solo se defendía.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no atacas?!- Preguntó enfadada la rubia, quien no entendía para nada a ese enemigo.

- Pues porque desde un principio no vine para comenzar un encuentro bélico... pero si es el caso.- Dijo el chico con tranquilidad esquivando el último corte de Hiyori para luego aparecer frente a ella acercando peligrosamente el filo de una de sus cuchillas.

En ese instante, Kensei hizo acto de presencia con su shunpo y bloqueó su estocada para luego conectar al ojipurpúreo un potente puñetazo, causando una nueva nube de polvo debido al impacto.

- ¿Pero... qué es esto?- Se preguntó Kensei al ver delante de él una especie de pared semitransparente de color morado, hecha por completo de reiatsu.

- Vaya...faltó poco- Pensó Soujiro deshaciendo la pared- Si no fuera por chigasumi no tate, no lo habría contado.

- Ya veo. Parece que guardas algunos recursos- Dijo Kensei seriamente mientras se agachaba para sacar su zampakutou, la cual yacía escondida en una de sus botas.

- Umm nee ¿entonces vas a ser tú mi próximo oponente?- Preguntó Soujiro aparentemente entusiasmado- Que interesante.

- ¿Por qué será que pareces emocionado con ello?- Preguntó Kensei más para sí mismo que para su adversario.

- Serán imaginaciones tuyas- Contestó el chico preparandose para su nuevo combate- Y... ¿tu nombre?

- Muguruma Kensei- Respondió el peligrís mayor.

- Encantado de conocerte Muguruma san- Dijo Soujiro.

En uin instante ambos aparecieron uno en frente del otro solo para lanzar sus respectivos ataques, logrando con ello que se produzca una enorme explosión de energía.

Mientras tanto, en algún parque de la ciudad de Karakura, Ichigo se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos que había en el parque, pensando en la manera de quitarse de encima a su hollow intermo.

Ese día no tenía ganas de ir al instituto, pero su padre no le dejó permanecer en su habitación, argumentando de que había estado demasiado tiempo faltando a clase.

Tras pasar un cierto tiempo una nube oscura apareció cerca de donde se encontraba. Desde ella salió un hollow que parecía una especie de pájaro con máscara de hueso en forma de pico, sus alas con plumas de diferentes colores resplandecían con la luz que los iluminaba.

- Mierda, tenía que aparecer uno justo ahora- Se quejó Ichigo mentalmente, mientras que se levantaba y pasaba a convertirse en un shinigami.

Ichigo se lanzó contra el hollow alzando su zampakutou, pero en ese momento el hollow desplegó sus alas causando un fuerte destello, el cual cegó a Ichigo momentaneamente.

El hollow lanzó un chillido antes de embestir contra el pelinaranja, logrando lanzarle varios metros.

Sin embargo Ichigo logró controlar la caída y usó shunpo para aparecer al lado del hollow, pero este se giró a tiempo liberando un cero de color verde lima. Este explotó sobre el shinigami sustituto liberando sobre él toda su potencia.

Ichigo cayó al suelo tras recibir un fuerte impacto directo. Se levantó del suelo apoyandose en su zampakutou, pero sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

El hollow alado se sentó sobre uno de los bancos con sus alas plegadas mientras miraba a su adversario fíjamente, pero sin esperar nada del mismo.

- Bastardo- Maldijo Ichigo corriendo hacia su enemigo para lanzarle un sablazo, pero el hollow detuvo su arma con el pico de su máscara. Desde las alas, sus plumas se transformaron en una especie de tentaculos- ¿Que demonios es esto?- Dió un salto mientras se defendía del ataque con la hoja de su zampakutou, pero estos se enrrollaron en su brazo y le transmitieron una descarga de reiatsu tan potente que ellos mismos se deshicieron, dejando al pelinaranja en el suelo, apoyado sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento tras recibír el nuevo impacto- ¿Qué... qué es este hollow?- Se preguntó interiormente.

El hollow alado por fín vió una oportunidad para atacar al shinigami sustituto. Desplegó sus alas de nuevo y lanzó una ráfaga de plumas, las cuales Ichigo esquivó dando un salto. Sin embargo eso era lo que el hollow esperaba, puesto que apareció encima del chico dispuesto a acometer de nuevo.

- Tsugi no mai hakuren (siguiente danza onda blanca)- Dijo una voz muy familiar para el pelinaranja.

En un parpadeo una ráfaga de hielo golpeó al hollow, atrapandolo en un bloque de hielo, el cual se partió en pedazos junto con su prisionero. Ichigo se giró hacia donde salió la onda blanca y se encontró con un fantasma del pasado.

- ...Rukia...- Dijo Ichigo asombrado mirando a la shinigami.

En ese momento, en otro lugar a las afueras de la ciudad karakura varias columnas de humo ascendían demostrando que en esos lugares hubieron choques entre vizard y fullbring.

Soujiro se estrelló contra el suelo bruscamente debido al golpe de Kensei. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de varios rasguños y moratones.

- Iee... esto es muy interesante- Se dijo Soujiro a sí mismo. Un aura violácea plateada de reishi salió de su cuerpo por un instante. Cuando desapareció, el peligrís se levantó como si nada, con todas sus heridas curadas- Ese vizard, supera todas mis espectativas. Tanto que incluso tuve que usar mi chousoku saisei (regeneración instantánea)- Rió para dentro mientras que por fueras solo amplió su sonrisa un poco- Esto solo demuestra los defectos que tiene Akashic record.

Muguruma apareció a varios metros del fullbringer mientras mantenía su zampakutou cerca de él.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó el vizard- Tus heridas están curadas.

Soujiro pareció alegrarse al oír su pregunta.

- Muguruma san, yo tengo varias habilidades especiales- Contestó el peligrís en un tono ausente a la situación- Y un así parece que no son suficientes. Creo que tengo que pelear en serio o acabaré muerto ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué es este tipo? No parece importarle mucho nada de lo que le ocurra ¿no será que...?- Analizó Kensei mentalmente- Muy bien, si vas a ir en serio entonces yo también.

- Kyufiuuuuhh, Mugurma san va ir en serio. Qué alegría me da- Contestó Soujiro mientras movía sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo a una alta velocidad- ¿Pero podrás mantener mi ritmo? Muguruma san- pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos y formando una nueva sonrisa.

El vizard se enfureció por el comportamiento infantíl de su adversario, de tal forma que las venas de su frente parecían que iban a estallar.

En un rápido movimiento Kensei se situó cerca de Soujiro, asestandole con ello un corte de su zampakutou, sin embargo el chico esquivó el ataque inclinandose, cosa que aprovechó el vizard para patearle. En ese momento el chico se alejó de él usando su light bringer. Aun así Kensei no cedió en su esfuerzo de golpearle pero sus golpes fallaban debido a la grán evasión del contrincante.

- ¡Pelea como un hombre, cabrón!- Gritó Kensei aun lanzando ataques.

- No me importa pelear, pero perder no entra parte de mis planes- Expresó con tranquilidad el ojipúrpura mientras le esquivaba. En ese momento y para sorpresa del vizard, se lanzó contra él aparentando atacarle, pero simplemente pasó a su lado.

- ¡Tú!- Exclamó Kensei al darse cuenta de que el chico le había tomado el pelo.

- ¿Eehh, a qué viene esa cara. No te dije que iba pelear enserio? Pues más en serio que esto no puedo hacer más, perdoname- Dijo Soujiro alegremente.

- ¡Deja eso de una buena vez!- Gritó Kensei haciendo mandobles al aire con su tachikaze. Esta empezó a soltar un brillo verdoso antes de soltar una rá que se condensó en verdes hilos, los cuales se dirigieron hacia el chico.

- Kirisaki- Dijo Soujiro esta vez en un tono serio mientras ponía su fullbring delante suya en posición horizontal. Al instante alareció un escudo de color morado que detuvo los hilos de aire para sorpresa del vizard. Al instante de detener la ofensiva liberó una infinidad de dardos de energía morada dirigidos hacia su objetivo.

Kensei reunió suficiente reiatsu en su zampakutou y lo soltó como contraofensiva.

Logrando acabar con los dardos, la onda de choque se estrelló en el escudo morado causando una explosión, la cual mandó al chico por los aires.

- Ese chico, parece que guarda más trucos en la manga- Dijo Love observando la batalla entre vizard y fullbringer.

- No te desesperes Love- Replicó Roujurou tranquilamente- Ya sabes que a Kensei no le gusta que nos entrometamos en sus peleas.

- Ya, pero...- Expresó el vizard pelinegro sin saber que decir exáctamente.

- No te preocupes- Dijo Shinji- Kensei lo tiene todo controlado.

Tras un último choque Soujiro cayó al suelo apoyado en una rodilla mientras que Kensei permanecía intacto.

- Kyufiu, tal como esperaba. Muguruma san es muy fuerte- Admitió Soujiro levantandose denuevo.

- Así que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer- Dijo Kensei comprendiendo la situación.

- Por supuesto. Yo sigo siendo humano, por mucho reiatsu que tenga no sería capáz de hacerle frente a un capitán del seretei y menos a uno que posee poderes de hollow- Dijo el ojipúrpura.

- Así que incluso sabiendo eso todavía decidistes venir a desafiarnos- Explicó el vizard- Pero por su tono de voz no parece importarle mucho- Pensó sin entender las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

- Eso es correcto. Pero no vine aquí a pelear porque quisiera, solo que alguien me dijo que encontrase este sitio antes de que Kurosaki Ichigo kun viniese- Dijo el fullbringer causando un impacto en todos los vizard.

- ¡Qué... ¿quién te ha mandado encontrarnos?!- Preguntó Kensei alarmado.

- Haa ¿quién podrá ser?- Preguntó Soujiro en voz alta.

- ¡No te burles!- Repochó el exshinigami.

- Oh lo siento- Se disculpó el chico- Aun así no voy a decir nada más. ¡Kamisori!- Con un rápido movimiento envió una onda de energía morada hacia su objetivo. Kensei salto al aire esquivandola, pero la onda fué capáz de cambiar de dirección, por ello el vizard tuvo que desviar la onda con su propio poder. En ese momento, Soujiro apareció encima suya alzando su fullbringa mientras acumulaba todo el reiatsu posible- ¡Con esto es todo. Getsuga tensho!- Gritó enviando una ráfaga de color blanco con bordes violáceos de tal forma, que cubrió una gran extensió con un destello tan fuerte que los vizard tuvieron que apartar la mirada para no dañarse los ojos.

Cuando pasó el efecto, todos miraron al cielo, el cual estába completamente vacío.

- ¡¿Dónde está!?- Preguntó Hiyori enfadada, al no encontrarle por ninguna parte.

- Estoo. Creo que se ha escapado- Confesó Hachigen al sentir como una de las paredes de su barrera quedaba destruída.

La vizard rubia se giró hacia él mirandole de forma amenazante. Algo que asustó al pelirosa.

- ¡Es mentira!- Gritó la niña rubia.

- Déjalo ya Hiyori, si se ha escapado entonces no podemos hacer nada- Dijo Shinji bajando del tejado junto con los otros vizards.

Mientras tanto Soujiro ya se había alejado de aquel lugar rápidamente. Tras detenerse y comprobar que no le seguían pudo respirar tranquilo.

- Bien, ya he cumplido. Ahora solo queda trasnmitirle la información a Urahara y listo- Dijo el chico con un tono cansado- Que duro se me ha hecho este día ¿por qué será?- Se preguntó mientras usaba su light bringer para correr por los aires, esperando llegar a su destino de la manera más rápida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El meteoro blanco de la luz

El día se alzaba estéril de promesas para Ichigo, las palabras de rukia acerca de controlar su hollow interno no le tranquilizaban y se empezaba a preocupar ya que esa misma alma le anunció que le devoraría en poco tiempo.

Levantandose de su cama salió hacia el cuarto de estar, en donde estaban sus hermanas. Yuzu le saludó al verle por lo que tuvo que forzarse a saludarla con casi la misma alegría para no preocuparlas a ambas con su problema.

Mirando por todas partes no encontró rastro de la shinigami que se había quedado a vivir con ellos una temporada.

- Nee ¿sabéis donde está Rukia?- Preguntó Ichigo evitando parecer innecesariamente preocupado.

- No está oniichan, Rukia chan ha salido a hacer un recado- Contestó la castaña.

- Ya veo- Dijo el pelinaranja dirigiendose hacia la salida de la casa. Afuera todo estaba tranquilo, como una calma que precedía a la tempestad y lo menos que quería el chinigami sustituto era volverse a enfrentar contra un hollow como el del otro día. Soltando una maldición al recordar la bronca que le hechó la morocha shinigami, salió del umbral de su casa para dirigirse hacia donde le llevara el viento.

Algunas calles más abajo, las puertas del almacén Urahara se corrieron dejando que Soujiro entrase saludando alegremente al dependiente que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

Urahara se volvió hacia él al oírle. Con un gesto serio y una mirada preocupante oculta tras las sombras de su sombrero, el dependiente transmitía un sentimiento que asustó al chico.

- Ya has venido, te estaba esperando- Dijo el rubio shinigami abandonando el mostrador para abrir una puerta que conducía hacia el interior de la casa- Acompañame.

Soujiro le miró extrañado, algo le preocupaba ya que su jefe casi nunca se comportaba de esa manera. Decidido a saber que ocurría se adentró al interior de la casa, siguiendo a su jefe no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Algunos minutos después, una de las ventanas de una habitación se abrió dejando que Yoruichi, en forma de gato negro entrara por la ventana. Su intención era saciar su sed con un refrescante vaso de leche, pero para ello tenía que ir a la cocina, por lo que corriendo la puerta de su habitación salió al pasillo, donde oyó al dueño de la tienda hablando fuertemente, como si estuviera regañando a alguien.

- Seguro que Jinta ya hizo de las suyas- Pensó Yoruichi, pero aun le pareció extraño que fuese Urahara y no Tessai el que estaba regañando y se extrañó aun más al oír que la voz que estaba con él era la de su empleado.

Dejandose llevar por la fuerte curiosidad que la carcomía por dentro, se acercó sigilósamente hacia la habitación y pegó su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

Dentro de la habitación, Urahara se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, frente a él se encontraba Soujiro sentado en la misma posición escuchando el sermón de su jefe.

- Lo entiendes ¿verdad? fué algo muy horríble lo que me hicistes el otro día- Dijo Urahara seriamente- Podía esperarme esto de cualquiera menos de tí ¿cómo pudíste hacerme eso?

Desde la puerta Yoruíchi no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería ya que el otro día no estaba en casa, porque se fué a investigar cualquier señal que indicara que Aizen atacara la ciudad.

- Lo siento mucho Urahara san- Se disculpó el peligrís inclinando la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo con las manos delante- No pretendía hacerle ningún mal, pero ese día, al verlo de espaldas tan vulnerable no pude evitar contener mis instintos.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en la frente de Yoruichi al imaginarse la situación creada a partír de imágenes que coicidían con el diálogo entre ellos dos.

- ¡Excusas!- Gritó el dependiente- No hay perdon para aquello, atravesarme de aquella forma por detrás, me dejó una mala sensación que no creo poder olvidarla.

- Por favor perdoneme- Suplicó el ojipurpúreo- Realmente que lo siento, al menos traté de ser gentíl y evitar hacerle un daño innecesario.

El rubor se acentuó más, haciendo que la cara negra de la ex capitana de la segunda división adquiriese un fuerte tono rojizo al imaginarse la situación.

- Al menos no le dolió demasiado ¿no?- Preguntó Soujiro preocupado de que su técnica no funcionase correctamente y hubiera lastimado a su jefe, el cual no dudaría en subirle el alquiler.

Urahara soltó un suspiro tranquilizando un poco su estado de ánimo.

- Al principio fue una sensación incomoda de escofor, pero luego al notar tu presencia en mi interior me sentí algo aliviado- Expresó el rubio dependiente en un tono algo nostálgico- ¿Por qué me hicistes eso?

Yoruichi abrió la boca y dejó escapar un silenciso jadeo después de escuchar aquello. Ni en sus sueños se imaginaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia hiciese algo así con su empleado. Apartó la cabeza para tomarse un respiro y vió que Tessai también se había incorporado para escucharles con un vaso apoyado entre su oreja y la puerta para facilitar el espionaje. El ex lider de la división de kidoh permanecía con su semblante serio, pero no podía evitar dejar caer un chorro de sangre desde su nariz.

- Ya veo, de nuevo lo siento mucho- Dijo el peligris arrepentido- No quería hacerle ningún mal, pero la razón por la que lo hice fue porque yo realmente lo necesitaba, no podía seguir conteniendo ese sentimiento en mi interior, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera.

Yoruichi y Tessai no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, a su parecer, el fullbringer le estaba abriendo su corazón a su jefe. Desde su interior sentían como su calor corporal iba en aumento exitandoles de alguna manera, pero a la vez sabían que era algo prohibido y antinatural que personas del mismo sexo mantuviesen esa clase de relación.

- Así que fue por eso- Dijo Urahara sacando su abranico desde las mangas de su haori- No estuvo bien lo que hicistes, pero no estoy enfadado contigo por ello. Estoy enfadado por la poca confianza que tienes conmigo, si me hubieses explicado te hubiese dejado hacermelo, porque yo tambien siento lo mismo.

Ambos shinigamis se quedaron sin palabras ante la revelación del dependiente.

- Urahara san, me alegro de haber aclarado todo esto. Me siento mucho más tranquilo- Dijo Soujiro con sus ojos desprendiendo chispas de alegría.

- Yo tambien Souji, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso otra vez, si quieres experimentar en mí avísame antes ¿de acuerdo?- Expresó el rubio shinigami.

- Yes- Dijo Soujiro alegremente, pero entonces una cosa pasó por su mente- Pero estando así, creo que tambien debo pedirle disculpas a Isshin san, porque le hice lo mismo jejeje.

En ese momento ambos oyeron un ruído de algo cayendose al suelo desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Sintiendo lo peor, Urahara se acercó hacia la puerta y la corrió de golpe revelando a Yoruichi en forma de gato y a Tessai en el suelo aparentemente inconscientes, desde sus narices salía sangre sin parar, mezclandose con la espuma que salía desde sus bocas.

Tessai abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptandose a la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Cuando tomó consciencia se dió cuenta de que estaba tumbado en un futon que había en la habitación de invitados que raramente utilizaba Soujiro. Girando la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar, vió a Yoruichi tumbada en un futon adjacente, con ella aun inconsciente.

Muchas cosas pasaron en esa última hora, pero entonces accidentalmente vió dos figuras muy familiares desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Sabía que ellos les habían descubierto escuchandoles a escondidas, pero de todas formas se acercó para volver a oír la nueva conversación que mantenían.

- Así que puedes usar eso en más de una persona- Concluyó Urahara.

- En teoría puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, pero...- Dijo Soujiro dubitativamente, hablando cada vez más bajo, haciendo que al ex capitán de división de kidoh le costase escucharles.

- Entonces puedes probar con Yoruichi y Tessai, sería interesante investigar ese suceso- Dijo Urahara algo ansioso.

Tessai tragó saliva, ahora su jefe iba a por ellos junto con su querido empleado, como castigo por espiarles. Sintiendo una fuerte presencia detrás suya, giró la cabeza y vió algo que le dejó impactado en el sitio.

- Con ellos, podría intentarlo- Dijo Soujiro- pero si no...

En ese momento la puerta se corrió bruscamente interrumpiendo al Fullbringer y llamando la atención de los dos, quienes casi se desmayaron del impacto que resulta ver a Yoruichi en su forma humana completamente desnuda frente a ellos.

La diosa de la velocidad no parecía nada avergonzada, es más, su cara denotaba una implacable furia debido a multiples razones. Con un ágil movimiente agarró del cuello a ambos y los elevó en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Vosotros dos, pervertidos ¿qué era lo que pensabais hacerme?- Preguntó la morena en tono amenazante con una siniestra sonrisa formandose en sus labios.

- Yoruichi... esto es un malentendido- Dijo Urahara tratando de respirar debido al poderoso agarre- Si, me dejas explicarme...

Tras varios minutos de agonía Soujiro y Urahara se encontraban llenos de golpes, heridas leves y muchos moratones debido a que la morena shinigami malinterpretó la situación.

- Ya veo- Dijo la morena ya vestida con su ropa casual- Así que estabais hablando de que Sou chan te atacó con ese movil que se transforma.

- Así es ¿qué te había imaginado?- Preguntó el peligrís haciendo que la morena se sonroje y mire para otro lado, cuando estaba a punto de insitir, el dependiente acalló al golpearle la cabeza con su abanico- ¡Au! eso duele jefe.

- Esto es extraño- Dijo Tessai de pronto- ¿Es que tienes alguna habilidad más a aparte de aprovechar el alma de los objetos y elementos?

- Yes, es la habilidad principal de mi akashic record y recibe el nombre de "synapse" (sincronización del cielo y la tierra) me permite registrar el reiatsu que poseen los shinigamis y los hollows al atravesarlos, así como tambien absorber parte de su reiatsu- Explicó Soujiro de golpe haciendo que a los ex capitanes les costase entender su explicación ya que era la primera vez que oían algo semejante, pero a sus vez les aclaraba la duda de por qué el tendedero se había interesado tanto con ese chico como para encadenarle de por vida con un contrato de poder vivir en unos apartamentos a cambio de que hiciese lo que Urahara quisiese.

- Entonces con sichro syanpsis explica como tu te haces más fuerte al absorber a los hollows- Dedujo Yoruichi haciendo que tanto el tendedero como el empleado sudaran frío- ¡Y por eso tambien le has estado mandando a misiones de aniquilación!- Gritó señalando al rubio, quien se ocultó tras su abanico- Eso pondría en peligro el equilibrio entre ambos mundos.

- Pero es una pequeña cantida, el alma se va al Rukongai, como siempre- Excusó el peligrís aliviando un poco a la morena, pero parecía que a Tessai le quedaba una duda- Bueno ya... yo tengo cosas que hacer- En un parpadeo salió de la habitación casi como si tratase de escapar de ellos.

Una vez en el pasillo, se dispuso a salir de aquella tienda, pero la mano de Urahara le detuvo momentaneamente.

- Espera un momento, hay algo que necesitas saber...- Dijo el dependiente con un tono de misterio, llamando la curiosidad del ojipurpúreo.

Soujiro salió de la tienda soltando un suspiro en el cual se liberaba de toda la tensión y el estres acumulado anteriormente.

A fuera se encontraban otras dos personas que trabajaban también en aquel lugar, un chico pelirrojo llamado Jinta y una niña morocha llamada Ururu.

Ururu se encontraba barriendo el suelo mientras que Jinta prefería holgazanear en lugar de hacer esfuerzo físico. Cuando ambos oyeron como la puerta principal se abría dirigieron sus miradas hacia el fullbringer.

- Parece que te han hechado una buena bronca Souji- Se burló el pelirrojo- Esta es la cuarta vez en esta semana que será que no aprendes ¿verdad?

- Ururu chan, está barriendo la entrada. Eres una niña muy trabajadora- Expresó el peligrís mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña causando que se sonrojara.

- ¡Hey no pases de mí!- Gritó Jinta furioso por haber sido ignorado.

El peligrís se giró hacia el pelirrojo y se acercó hacia él en unos pasos hasta quedar en medio de aquellos dos dos.

- Escuchad- Llamó Soujiro a los dos- El jefe saldrá esta noche y parece que Shioin sama y Tessai san le acompañarán, por lo tanto tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche.

- Eh, van a salir y nos dejan aquí, que rollo- Se quejó Jinta volviendo a tumabarse.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro- Dijo Soujiro llamando la curiosidad de los dos- Esta noche será muy interesante. Bueno, me voy a casa- Tras lo dicho se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

- ¡Oye espera, ¿que no te ibas a quedar aquí esta noche?!- Preguntó el pelirrojo alborotado, pero Soujiro ya había desaparecido usando light bringer- Vaya hombre, no le entiendo nada- Giró su cabeza hacia la morocha que seguía barriendo completamente sonrojada y con su mente en una travesía- Y a esta menos. ¡Ururu vuelve a la realidad!- Gritó estrujando la cabeza de la niña con sus puños.

- ¡Ay! Jinta kun me haces daño- Se quejó Ururu mientras resistía la tortura.

En otra parte, más concretamente en la residencia Kurosaki, Isshin se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y sumido en una especie de trance. Por un lado sentía curiosidad acerca del chico que le había atacado, pero por otra sabía que trabajaba para Urahara, algo que extrañamente le tranquilizaba.

Estaba tán sumido en sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas le dió importancia el hecho de que Rukia se quedaría a vivir con ellos una temporada.

- Así que fullbring- Se dijó a sí mismo levantandose de la silla y se estiró relajando los músculos tensos. En todos sus años era la primera vez que oía acerca de humanos que habían obtenido poderes de un hollow, era algo muy dificil de creerse, pero por suerte sabía de un lugar en donde podía abastecerse de toda la información que quería. Sin perder más tiempo salió de su habitación con cierta prisa.

Ichigo seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que por alguna razón llegó a su instituto en donde había un grupo de personas vestidas con el mismo uniforme del centro esperando en la entrada.

- Esos ¿qué están haciendo?- Se preguntó Ichigo a sí mismo.

- Mirad ahí esta nuestra respuesta- Dijo un calvo señalando al shinigami sustituto con su bokkuto.

- Hey Ichigo- Le llamó una mujer mientras se acercaba a él junto con todos los demás.

- Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Toshiro- Nombro el pelinaranja a todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Es capitán Hitsugaya para tí- Le corrigió el albino con un tono molesto ya que le desagradaba que le llamasen por su nombre con mucha confianza.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Ichigo sin mucho interés ya que sabía la respuesta.

- Como si no lo supieras- Dijo Renji cruzandose de brazos.

- El capitán comandante Genryuusai ha decidido mandarnos a Karakura para estar preparados por si Aizen decide atacar- Explicó Toshiro con su voz neutra.

- Pero no tenemos donde quedarnos ¿nos dejas quedarnos en tu casa?- Preguntó Rangiku melosamente intentando que Ichigo sucumbiera a sus encantos.

- ¡No ni hablar, con Rukia estamos completos!- Se negó el pelinaranjo intentando evitar dejarse seducir. La shinigami se desabrochó un poco su blusa mostrando un poco sus pechos- Aunque hagas eso no puedo meteros en mi casa- Negandose a rendirse ella bajó su mano inocentemente hacia los bordes de su falda dispuesta a levantarla- ¡Estate quieta! Además ¿que hacéis vestidos de esa forma?

- Nos registramos en tu instituto- Dijo Yumichika- Está más claro que el agua- Su respuesta causó que Ichigo se sintiese un poco estúpido por haber preguntado.

- Pero por alguna razón se niegan a habrirnos- Dijo Renji.

- Eso es porque hoy es domingo- Contestó Ichigo con una gran gota recorriendo su nuca- En el mundo humano los domingos no hay clases. Es dia libre.

Los shinigamis guardaron silencio al escuchar esa nueva noticia.

- Ya veo, entonces no hay nada que hacer aquí- Dijo Hitsugaya fríamente al tiempo en que se volvía y comenzaba a caminar.

- ¡Capitán! ¿a donde va?- Preguntó su teniente con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

- A buscar un lugar para poder establecerme- Dijo el albino.

Inmediatamente Rangiku corrió logrando alcanzarle.

- Entonces vamos a preguntarle a Inoue chan- Propuso la teniente jalando a su capitán.

- ¡Oye Matsumoto no decidas por mí!- Exclamó el albino enfadado.

Cuando esos dos se alejaron del grupo, los demás shinigamis miraron el nuevo problema que aparecía en frente de ellos.

- Bueno, yo tambien me voy- Dijo Renji de pronto, sorprendiendo a los shinigamis que quedaban.

- ¿Ya te vas, a donde?- Preguntó Yumichika.

- Urahara me dejó quedarme en su casa, si a cambio encuentro a un chico que se llama Kiriyama Soujiro.

Al oír ese nombre todos pensaron qué clase de persona podría ser.

- Renji ¿tan inportante es que encuentres a ese sujeto?- Preguntó Ichigo.

- Desde mi punto de vista creo que esa persona tiene que estar relacionada de alguna forma con Aizen- Dijo Yumichika.

Un silencio general se hizo presente. Lo peor que podría suceder era que la persuación de Aizen llegase hasta los humanos, en ese caso tendría que ser un problema.

- Entonces si es verdad vayamos a buscar a ese tipo- Dijo Ikkaku tan animado que se lanzó en la búsqueda de inmediato seguido de su compañero.

Ya solo quedaban el pelirrojo y el pelinaranja parados en ese lugar.

- Ichigo, tu que piensas- Diio Renji denotando una extraña preocupación, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el shinigami sustituto.

- Yo ya no se que pensar- Dijo el pelinaranja descargando todo el aire que almacenaba en sus pulmones- No creo que tenga que ver con Aizen.

- Sin embargo Urahara san tendrá sus razones- Concluyó el pelirrojo- Ichigo estate atento, Urahara san también me contó que ese sujeto está interesado en tí.

Sus palabras despertaron una extraña sensación en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Ya tenía en cuenta de que alguien le había estado acosando ultimamente, quizas esa persona que le estaba siguiendo y la que busca Renji sea la misma. Era una remota posibilidad que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinaranja.

- Vale, si lo encuentras avísame, tengo ganas de conocerle- Dijo el shinigami sustituto con un tono despreocupado, sorpendiendo con ello al pelirrojo- Nos vemos Renji- Dandose la vuelta se alejó del shinigami en dirección opuesta.

Mientras tanto Soujiro salió de su casa después de realizar varios quehaceres como apagar el gas, el agua y la luz con el fín de evitar pagar demás a las compañias que le perseguían. No se preocupó por que los pocos electrodomésticos se apagasen, ya que con su trabajo a medio tiempo no le llegaba para tener comida en su casa, todo gracias al alquiler que le había impuesto Urahara cuando se conocieron.

Evitando desanimarse tras analizar inconscientemente su situación política y social, vió que su calle estaba completamente vacía y silenciosa, pero poco le importó.

Varias manzanas más abajo llegó hacia la frontera entre la ciudad Naruki y Karakura.

En ese momento se encontró con un chico vestido con su mismo uniforme escolar.

Ese chico era más grande que él, por lo menos le destacaba una cabeza, su cabello era largo y castaño llegandole por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran verdes y sus rasgos muy maduros.

Al encontrarse, el castaño se mostró sorprendido, pero el peligrís no pareció recordarle.

- Tu eres del segundo año, clase B Kiriyama Soujiro, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- Dijo el ojiverde contento de verle.

- Disculpa ¿yo te conozco?- Preguntó el peligrís confuso.

El chico se mostró un poco decepcionado, pero luego pareció entenderlo.

- Ah ya veo, no me he presentado antes- Dijo el chico- Soy de tercer año, clase A Nayaka kinkaru. Nos conocimos el otro día.

El fullbringer recordó de golpe los acontecimientos acarecidos aquel día.

Flashback

En el patio de entrada del instituo, Soujiro luchaba contra una banda de compañeros que arremetieron contra él sin ningún sentido.

Uno de sus compañeros, armado con una tubería, apareció detrás del peligrís intentando golpearle.

Soujiro esquivó con facilidad el ataque y le mandó a volar con un fuerte puñetazo. Otros dos se acercaron para atacarle con sus respectivas tuberías, pero el peligrís bloqueó el ataque del primero con la tubería que había conseguido antes y conseguió alejarle para bloquear el ataque del segundo.

Tras volver a esquivar el nuevo ataque del primero le lanzó una fuerte patada a su torso mandandolo al suelo varios metros. El segundo le volvió a atacar, pero el ojipurpúreo le agarró del brazo antes de que ese descargase el golpe. Girando sobre sí mismo atrajo a su compañero y le estrelló contra otro chico que se lanzó contra él.

Sin embargo en el transcurso del ataque desde su chaqueta salió su cartera y cayó a los pies de uno de Kinkaru, quien la recogió y miró curioso su contenido.

- ¡Alto!- Gritó el castaño deteniendo la batalla- Tú ¿eres Kiyama Raitsu?- El peligrís le miró confundido.

- Te equivocas, soy de segundo año, clase B Kiriyama Soujiro- Se presentó- Raitsu es ese- Señaló a un chico de cabellos azulados tratando de escabullirse sigilósamente.

- Lo siento, nos equivocamos- Se disculpó el castaño- ¡Chicos, ese es el miembro del consejo que trata de acortar el festival escolar!

Por consiguiente, todos ellos se lanzaron contra el chico, quien trató de escapar vanamente, siendo repelido en el mismo instante.

El fullbringer observó como varios de ellos no se habían unido a su banda contra el miembro del consejo estudiantil. Ellos se acercaron hacia él, visiblemente enfadados.

- Esperad un momento ¿no vais a ir a por ese del consejo estudiantil?- Preguntó Soujiro inocentemente.

- Hemos cambiado de parecer- Dijo uno de ellos.

- Tú. Nos has echo mucho daño, no voy a olvidarme de esto- Se quejó su compañero de al lado con un claro tono y expresión de amenaza.

Sin querer entrar en otro conflico salió corriendo del centro, tratando de escapar de los maleantes que le perseguían al tiempo en que lanzó su tubería por los aires.

Fin flashback.

- Ah ya recuerdo- Dijo Soujiro alegremente- Me había divertido mucho la otra vez sempai.

Su compañero le miró extrañado, era la primera persona que se alegraba de haber entrado en una pelea por equivocación.

- ¿No estás enfadado?- Preguntó el ojiverdoso.

- En absoluto. Ese día tenía un examen y necesitaba liberar tensión- Contestó el chico alegremente para luego clavar su mirada en la de su sempai- Desearía repetirlo- En ese momento el estudiante mayor sintió que un escalofrío estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

- Ya veo- Dijo Kinkaru con un poco de nerviosismo ya que en cierta forma empezaba a sentir miedo de aquel chico tan raro- Bueno, nos vemos eso por la escuela- En un aligerado movimiento se alejó.

- ¡Adiós Kinkaru sempai, tenga cuidado con los coches!- Exclamó Soujiro agitando su brazo fuertemente en señal de despedida.

Volvió la mirada hacia su camino en dirección a la ciudad Karakura. Sintiendo curiosidad por saber que le pasaría a continuación sacó su movil e insertó su reishi para activar su fullbring.

Simplemente al encender su telefono sintió un fuerte y doloroso latido. Evitando perder el equilibrio se apoyó en la pared más cercana mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

- Lo he usado demasiado- Pensó mirando la pantalla de su telefono, el cual se encontraba apagado- Pero todavía no... puedo...

Desactivando su fullbring se recostó sobre la pared, esperando que su cuerpo se restableciese por sí solo. Sin nada mejor que hacer, observó el lugar en el cual se encontraba con una mirada vacía de emociones, de ganas de vivir, de ninguna esperanza.

La calle donde se encontraba estaba llena de edificios muy desgastados por el paso del tiempo y la poca gente que había no hacía nada para arreglarlos.

Inconscientemete alzó los ojos hacia el cielo ahora nublado. No amenazaba con lluvia, pero el color blaquecino de las nubes dañaba sus ojos por alguna razón que desconocía.

Cansado de observar a su alrededor, volvió a emprender su camino.

En su interior se lamentaba de usar su poder tan derrepente y no era solo por los efectos secundarios, sino porque había soltado mucho reiatsu de golpe y temía que algún hollow hubiese le hubiese percibido.

Pasados algunos minutos había recuperado la mayor parte de su fuerza. En ese momento un sujeto apareció en frente suya mostrando un serio gesto.

- Tu debes de ser Kiriyama Soujiro- Afirmó el sudichoso.

- Hah, tu eres Abarai Renji, si no me equivoco- Contestó el peligrís con un tono alegre y emocionado- Viniste la otra vez con Kuchiki Byakuya, pero por desgracia no hubo ocasión de presentarnos, entonces... Encantado de conocerte- Pero el pelirrojo no pareció de querer corresponder a su saludo.

Renji tragó saliva y acentuó su mirada sobre el chico, analizandolo tanto como era posible. No podía fiarse despues de lo que había dicho.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara- Dijo el chico tratando de distender el ambiente- Yo no soy alguien peligroso- Aumentó un poco su sonrisa- Solo soy un simple humano.

El pelirrojo se mostró sorprendido, por un momento pareció ver a Urahara en persona.

- Ya veo. Disculpa, pero tengo que vencerte- Dijo Renji confundiendo al ojipurpúreo- No es nada personal, pero si te derroto podré tener cama gratis.

- Ah ya entiendo- Dijo Soujiro- Entonces no importa Renji san.

El shinigami desenvainó su zampakutou y antes de poder siquiera convocar su shikai sintió el filo de un arma a milímetros de su yugular.

- ¿Pero cuando ha?- Pensó Renji contemplando la hoja completamente estático mientras sentía como un sudor frío empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Soujiro se encontraba en frente suya con su fullbring liberado apuntando al cuello del pelirrojo con una de las hojas, mientras que con su mano libre estaba agarrando la guardia de Zabimaru para evitar cualquier contrataque por parte de su adversario.

- Lo siento mucho Renji san, pero yo gano- Dijo el ojipurpúreo alejandose del shinigami y sellando su habilidad. Pasó al lado del pelirrojo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra- No te preocupes. Vamos, seguro que podremos convencer a Urahara san para te deje quedarse Renji san.

El pelirrojo envainó su zampakutou y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, para luego seguirle en el camino hacia aquella tienda. Despues de todo no tenía nada más que hacer en ese momento.

Por su mente se lamentaba de haber subestimado al peligrisáceo, aun así era casi irónico que siendo él un shinigami estuviese al borde de la muerte hace unos minutos. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que un humano estuvo a punto de matarle con tanta facilidad.

El chico se giró hacia él momentaneamente para ver que el pelirrojo le seguía, al ver que estaba en lo cierto le dedicó una de sus sonrisas amistosas, causandole una extraña sensación, por lo que procedió a corresponderle con un gesto parecido, solo que con más nerviosismo.

- Kiriyama Soujiro, quién eres- Pensó Renji trantando de entender el cambio repentino del caracter del chico. Solo sabía una cosa, que no podía bajar la guardia.

- No te preocupes Renji san- Dijo Soujiro de pronto, haciendo que el pelirrojo de golpe salga de sus pensamientos- Para tí yo no soy nadie peligroso, despues de todo soy un humano.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso tan tranquílamente?- Susurró el pelirrojo molesto, mientras miraba para otro lado.

Siguiendo el camino llegaron al almacén Urahara. Al llegar vieron que los niños seguían ya no estaban jugando fuera, pero eso poco le importó al shinigami, ya que siguió al peligrís esperando entender ese extraño comportamiento de confianza que traía consigo.

Al correr la puerta de entrada el dependiente salió de la casa para comprobar si habían llegado clientes, pero por desgracia al poco tiempo de presentarse, Soujiro se lanzó contra él abrazandolo por el cuello.

- ¡Espera un momento. Para!- Exclamó el dependiente alterado tratando de alejarle, pero el chico estaba bien enganchado.

- No Urahara san, te he echado mucho de menos- Se quejó el ojipurpúreo infantilemente.

- Si solo han pasado unas pocas horas que nos hemos visto- Dijo Kisuke logrando alejarle para poder respirar aliviado, mientras que la situación era observada por Renji, quien estaba parado mirandoles con una gran gota de sudor recorriendole la cabeza.

- Para mía ha sido una eternidad- Exageró el chico- Y encima ese sujeto me atacó sin motivo alguno- Renji se asombró al escucharle.

- ¡Espera un momento!- Gritó el pelirrojo- Urahara, tu me dijistes que luchase con él.

- Que, Urahara san tanto me odia- Se lamentó Soujiro sentado en una esquina y siendo envuelto por un aura oscura.

- ¡Oye Renji!- Dijo el rubio alarmado- ¡No es lo que parece Souji!

Tras varios minutos de lamentos, las cosas por fín se calmaron.

- Ah ya entiendo ¿Querías probar mi fuerza, tras aquello?- Reflexionó el chico cruzado de brazos- Pero eso fue un poco cruel.

- Oye tú lo sabías esto desde un principio- Dijo Renji mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Urahara le miró juzgante, a lo que el fullbringer se asustó.

- Ah, claro eso debió ser- Dijo Soujiro nervioso por lo bajo. En ese momento divisó por el rabillo del ojo a Yoruichi en su forma de gato, la cual entró en la tienda- Mira, si es nuestro gato vamos a jugar- En un parpadeo agarró a Yoruichi y salió corriendo.

- Que es ese chico- Pensó el pelirrojo tras la marcha del fullbringer.

- Y bien Renji ¿como fue vuestro encuentro?- Preguntó el rubio shinigami intentando cambiar de tema- Espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

- ¡No, nada!- Dijo el pelirrojo alarmado- Pero no me comentastes el pequeño detalle de que ese chico trabajaba para tí.

- Ah, cierto. Lo olvidé- Expresó Kisuke abriendo su abanico para tapar su sonrisa.

- Lo imaginaba, ambos son identicos- Pensó Renji desviando la mirada.

Tras escapar de la tienda de su jefe, Soujiro caminó más tranquilamente aún con Yoruichi en sus brazos. A ella ya no le importaba, tras varios intentos de escapar se acabó acostumbrando al fullbringer.

Por la cabeza del peligrís pasaban muchas cosas acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que Urahara hizo que sucediesen en su vida. Sabía que esa noche tendría que dormir en la tienda, ya que su jefe insistió y eso le desconcertaba ya que las intenciones ocultas del tendedero está por encima de sus poderes.

Bajó sus ojos para admirar a la gata que dormía en sus brazos. En un instante esta se despertó de golpe y salto de los brazos del peligría para desaparecer tras los edificios.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto utilizó su light bringer para desaparecer de esa calle.

Su camino sin rumbo había terminado e Ichigo deseaba volver a su casa ya que se hacía tarde a cada vez. En un momento determinado detuvo su avance.

- ¿No crees que deberías al menos presentarte? Ya llevas demasiado tiempo siguiendome- Dijo Ichigo en voz alta, volteandose hacia un callejón en donde las farolas rotas sucumbían a la oscuridad de la tarde.

Desde las sombras salió un Soujiro sin vacilación alguna.

- Buenas tardes Kurosaki Ichigo kun mi nombre es Kiriyama Soujiro encantado de conocerte- Se presentó el fullbringer anunciando con ello el inicio de una nueva etapa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Una repentina sorpesa desagradable.

Acercandose lentamente mientras la luz de las farolas iluminaba parcialmente la figura de ambos humanos con poderes sobrenaturales.

- Por su uniforme diría que va a otro instituto que está fuera de la ciudad, entonces...- Pensó Ichigo analizando al sujeto que acavaba de aparecer frente a él.

- Buenas tardes Kurosaki Ichigo san- Dijo el peligrisaceo con un tono contento y emocionado, como si fuese un fan encontrandose con su ídolo- Me llamo Kiriyama Soujiro. Me quedo más tranquilo si me llamas por mi primer nombre- Alargó su mano en señal de amistad- Como sea, me alegro de haber podido conocerte en persona.

Dudando por un momento Ichigo extendió su mano para saludarle, pero en lugar de eso, Soujiro agarró la muñeca del pelinaranja con mucha fuerza.

Ichigo sintió una serie de fuertes pinchazos en su muñeca seguido de una sensación húmeda y caliente que no le gustó para nada. Asustado volvió la mirada hacia el chico y vió como asombro como desde la manga de su mano libre salía un cuchillo. Tras zafarse del agarre saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del peligrisaceo.

- ¡De qué coño va esto!- Gritó Ichigo. Se agarró instintivamente su brazo ensangrentado- No lo ví venir, este chico es...- Pensó desconfiando del chico que aparentaba ser amigable, pero en realidad parecía querer matarle.

- ¡... Uhh! Sí que eres rápido Kurosaki san- Dijo el ojipurpúreo con calma mientras abría su mano enseñandole a un Ichigo ahora asombrado, las incrustaciones que tenía en la palma- Y este nuevo invento de Urahara san funciona también en humanos- Dijo eso más monólogamente- Probé cortando uno en pequeñas partes y pegarmelos en la mano, pero...- Sacó el cuchillo de su manga y lo tiró a una papelera cercana, haciendo que el pelinaranja se confundiera a la vez que su asombro creciese.

Ichigo siguió mirandole desconfiadamente y se tensó al ver como se acercaba. Estaba dispuesto a sacar su insignia shinigami, pero dudó ya que su enemigo era un humano y no un hollow.

- Tú, ¿quién eres?- Preguntó el pelinaranja enfadado.

- Ya me he presentado- Contestó el peligrisaceo- Sabes, estoy decepcionado. Caer en un truco tan simple y encima de eso, saltar de esa forma ¿no será que estas un poco asustado, Kurosaki san?- Se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia del shinigami sustituto- He oído que tú mismo derrotastes al Gotei 13 tu solo- Ichigo se asombró de que alguien como él supiese de los shinigamis- Pero... ¿que es esto? Kurosaki san ¿podría ser que en realidad no seas gran cosa?

Aquello enfadó al pelinaranja, quién le lanzó un puñetazo que el chico esquivó facilmente para luego alejarse tranquilamente en dirección contraria despues de despedirse educadamente.

Tras las sombras de la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos observantes de un hollow miraban con detenimiento los movimientos de los habitantes de la ciudad de Karakura desde un alto rincon que pasaba desapercibido. No parecía que ese hollow estuviese siguiendo a nadie en concreto, pero en realidad sí seguía los pasos de los shinigamis que habían llegado a la ciudad no hace poco.

Conociendo bien a las fuerzas del Gotei 13 que habían llegado a la ciudad no le era muy dificil seguir el rastro e incluso adivinar lo que hacían los shinigamis y más en concreto el shinigami sustituto. Ese día ya había recolectado suficiente información y se disponía a partir de regreso al Hueco Mundo, pero en el momento en que estuvo por abrir una Garganta se dió cuenta de que un reiatsu hizo acto de gala. No era un reiatsu muy grande y tampoco le era conocido entre los sujetos que estaba investigando, pero sí era algo confuso: Parecido a los de su propia especie aunque diferente, oscuro y siniestro a la vez que brillante y cálido; una energía espiritual de apariencia mezclada entre un plus y un menos. Algo así no se daba presente ni siquiera en Ichigo, quien luchaba contra el invasor interno.

Siguiendo la curiosidad prosiguió en búsqueda de ese reiatsu hasta toparse con un chico de cabello gris y ojos púrpureos. Aquél chico parecía ser la fuente de ese poder y casualemente estaba reunido con el shinigami sustituto lo que hacía más confusa la misión de espionaje a la vez que distorsionaba la información recolectada.

Soujiro se alejó de Ichigo amablemente sin darse cuenta de que había captado la atención del hollow, el cual le estaba siguiendo. Varias calles, varios callejones y algunos parques por los cuales el chico caminaba sin razón aparente, pues todo daba a indicar que se había perdido por la ciudad.

Aunque esa fue la primera impresión recibida, el hollow pronto se dió cuenta de que estaba cayendo en una trampa y aun así no pudo ver que el fullbringer ya estaba detrás de él con una gran arma filosa, que salió de la nada, colocada al borde de su cuello.

- Buenas noches, hollow san ¿eras tú el que estaba siguiendo a Kurosaki san por órdenes de Aizen?- Preguntó el chico directamente con una voz ni seria ni amenazante, pero llena de curiosidad- O quizás estabas siguiendo a los capitanes que vienieron.

- ¿Cómo me has descubierto? Tú ¿lo sabías desde un principio?- Preguntó el hollow tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pues un temor empezó a surgir en su ser al notar que el reiatsu curioso, de cerca parecía querer comerselo como si se tratáse de un arrancar hambriento.

- ¿Desde un principio?- Repitió Soujiro la pregunta formulada con sorpresa e incredulidad- No, en absoluto. Símplemente me extrañó lo que Kurosaki san dijo acerca de un acosador que llevaba tiempo siguiendole y se me hizo extraño. Y más extraño que me incriminara del hecho ya que hacía poco que le estaba siguiendo personalmente- Dijo esta vez poniendo un tono un poco más serio- Has recolectado todo este tiempo mucha información. No te preocupes has hecho bien tu trabajo esa misma información no será desaprovechada.

- Tú ¿Qué diablos eres?- Preguntó el hollow completamente corrompido por el miedo creciente del reiatsu del fullbringer.

- ¿Yo? pues un simple humano normal y corriente- Expresó Soujiro.

Observando con temor la mirada vacía del peligrisaceo, el hollow supo que su hora ya había llegado y con una fuerte ovación al shinigami traidor fué cortado hasta la muerte. Al desaparecer el cadaver del hollow una sombra apareció tras el fullbringer. Tras el asesinato su arma volvió a su estado original, el de un movil smartphone.

- Que reiatsu tan horrible tienes niño- Dijo una voz. Soujiro se volteó alarmado solo para encontrarse con un arrancar de altas proporciones vestido con el uniforme blanco característico del ejercito de Aizen- Muerete- Acto seguido lanzó un fuerte ataque con el cual creó un pilar rojo hecho de reiatsu.

Solo por poco Soujiro se salvó del impacto, pero no pudo evitar recibir varias quemaduras de segundo grado en agunas partes de su cuerpo. El arrancar apareció frente al chico usando su sonido a la vez que empuñaba su zampakutou. Sin que Soujiro se lo esperase recibió el ataque del arrancar. Desde el hombro hasta la cintura se abrió una herda de la cual emanaba sangre a chorros.

Maldiciendo su descuido el fullbringer vió como el enemigo descargaba otro golpe, pero esta vez pudo esquivarlo gracias a su capacidad de controlar el alma del aire haciendo que se solidifique a sus pies para facilitarle la evasión. Fué, sin embargo algo semi instintivo, por parte del arrancar usar en ese momento un cero como golpe de gracia, pero el mísmo ataque permitió al fullbringer escapar y desaparecer de la percepción del arrancar.

Al día siguiente Urahara se despertó como bien sabía hacer, bostezando, no tenía ganas de levantarse pero sus obligaciones como mercader e informador de la sociedad de almas, junto con su estómago hambriento le apartaron de la fuerte influencia del cálido futón.

Salió de su habitación tras poner un poco de orden. Una vez llegado a la sala de estar donde Tessai, junto con Ururu estaban colocando los platos para el desayuno. El pelinegro miró con su seriedad natural a su jefe quién seguía bostezando.

- No es costumbre que se levante tan temprano Urahara dono- Dijo Tessai.

El dependiente se rascó la nuca mientras miraba alrededor.

- ¿El desayuno no está listo?- Preguntó el rubio shinigami con su tono infantil que usaba para quejarse de algo que ya él mismo sabía.

- Todavía falta un poco- Dijo Tessai volviendo a la cocina junto con Ururu- Si no tiene nada más que hacer podría hacer el favor de ir a despertar a los demás.

Al dependiente le pareció bien el consejo de su amigo y empleado, ya que comería antes una vez que todos estén despiertos.

- Yah, muy bien, iré a despertarlos enseguido- Dijo Urahara con alegría iniciando su marcha, pero antes de tansiquiera salir del cuarto se detuvo en seco mientras formaba un gesto serio- Eh ¿Tessai donde están?- Preguntó tontamente al recordar que ignoraba donde se encontraban los demás.

- Jinta, Abarai y Souji se quedaron anoche en el cuarto de invitados, tal vez sigan allí- Contestó Tessai con naturalidad desde la cocina ya que estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su jefe.

Siguiendo las intrucciónes del exlider de la división de kidou, caminó hasta la habitación de invitados en donde al abrir la puerta corredera se encontró con un panorama: Todos seguían durmiendo, pero de forma muy desorganizada. Renji y Soujiro mostraban una mueca de inconformidad y sufrimiento mientras que Jinta permanecía con el ceño fruncido aún estando durmiendo. La razón de todo fué que mientras el brazo de Renji estaba siendo mordisqueado por Soujiro, quien estando hambriento aún en sueños no parecía gustarle lo que tenía en la boca, Jinta le estaba dando patadas al torso del pelirrojo shinigami mientras repetía una y otra vez la palabra "Gorrón muerete".

Observando esa escena con una gran gota de sudor recorriendole la cabeza, Kisuke vaciló por un momento antes de incitarles a despertarse y volver a la realidad. Sin embargo nada de eso pasó y Urahara cerró la puerta con un gesto serio.

Al volver hacia la sala de estar Tessai le miró confundido al verle solo y no acompañado de los demás.

- ¿Donde están los demás?- Preguntó el morocho.

El rubio shinigami quiso evitar el tema, pero debía darle una respuesta a su compañero.

- Bueno, ellos se van a despertar pronto. No digo que no intenté despertarles- Dijo el dependiente con su tono de siempre mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

A los pocos minutos se oyeron fuertes gritos provenientes del dormitorio. El primer grito fué el de Renji, el segundo fué uno combinado de Jinta y Soujiro. Tras lo cual tambien se pudieron oír golpes y amenazas.

Los tres llegaron hacia donde estaban los demás, con la diferencia de que el pequeño pelirrojo y el peligrisáceo cargaban con chichones en su cabeza mientras que la cara Renji portaba una marca roja en forma de mano. Quisieron preguntarles qué les había pasado, pero por su expresión era mejor no decir nada.

- ¡Yah comida hace tiempo que no veía tanta junta!- Gritó Soujiro emocionado al extremo.

- ¿Qué eres un muerto de hambre? bastardo- Preguntó Renji tomando su bol de arroz.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, gorrón- Maldijo Jinta por lo bajo. Pero el pelirrojo mayor pareció oírlo y con certeza no le sentó nada bien.

- ¡Qué has dicho pequeño bastardo!- Gritó Renji levantandose de golpe. Al igual que Jinta, quien intentaba estar a su altura aun habiendo una enorme ventaja entre ellos dos.

- Vosotros dos si queréis pelear id a hacerlo fuera- Dijo Soujiro seriamente asombrando a los dos- Yo voy a vigilar vuestos platos para que no escapen- Su tono serio pasó a uno divertido mientras que intentaba coger la comida de esos dos.

- ¡Suelta eso maldito gorrón!- Gritaron los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo haciendo que al peligrisáceo le recorriese la cabeza una enorme gota de sudor. Se levantó encarandolos.

- ¡A quién le estáis llamando gorrón, vosotros dos. Todo esto ha sido pagado con el alquiler que me ha puesto este desgraciado!- Gritó Soujiro refiriendose a Urahara, quién se quedó sin habla ya que no se esperaba ser arrastrado a una disputa absurda desde tan temprano.

En el tiempo en que ellos estaban reunidos, Yoruichi quien estaba en su forma felina salió de su escondite y salió al pasillo. Inevitablemente para llegar al cuarto de estar tenía que pasar por un estrecho pasillo el cual conectaba con al habitación de invitados.

Por pura inercia miró hacia dentro de la habitación sin quererlo realmente y quedó sorprendida del estado de la misma. Los futones con sus respectivas sábanas tirados por todo el suelo junto con un centenar de pañuelos de papel en forma de bolas al lado de varias revistas, carátulas vacías y discos desperdigados por todo el lugar.

Volviendo a su forma humana agarró una de las revistas con curiosidad y al ojear su interior una vena empezó a inflarse en su sien, al igual que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara y un aura asesina saliendo de su cuerpo.

- Esos bastardos, lo han vuelto a hacer- Susurró Yoruichi arrugando con fuerza la revista.

En la sala de estar los tres compañeros sintieron esa fuerte aura la cual les provocó un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda y sin ninguna explicación se volvieron a sentar a la mesa y se tragaron el desayuno a toda velocidad asombrando a Urahara, Tessai y Ururu.

- Estaba todo muy delicioso, gracias por el desayuno- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo antes de escapar por la puerta principal, dejando confusa a Ururu, mientras que Urahara estaba mirando para un lado intentando no reirse y en ese momento Tessai logró adivinar el significado de todo eso.

- Ururu san- Dijo el morocho- Vamos a tirar cierta basura que no debe de ser bienvenida en este lugar- La niña le miró sin entender nada, pero asintió al quedar con la idea básica de que iban a hacer una especie de limpieza.

Los tres se detuvieron en un descampado. Jinta y Soujiro estaban recuperando el aliento mientras que Renji permanecía con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ah, un poco más y Shihouin san nos mata- Dijo Soujiro con un tono que hizo que Renji volviese a recordar al dependiente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo a sus compañeros.

El mayor pelirrojo permaneció dubitativo ya que todavía había tiempo antes de que se reuniese con los demás shinigamis. El ojipurpúreo se estiró soltando un suspiro al cielo.

- Bueno chicos, no se vosotros, pero yo aun tengo sueño- Dijo el peligrisaceo- Creo que me voy al instituto a ver si puedo echar una cabezada.

- ¿Pero tú a qué vas al instituto?- Se preguntaron los dos pelirrojos sientiendo como una gran gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

Alzando la mano despiediendose de sus amigos mientras les daba la espalda, el fullbringer desapareció usando Shunpo.

- ¿Por qué demonios ese se comporta como Urahara?- Preguntó Renji cruzandose de brazos.

- Qué estás diciendo idiota- Dijo Jinta frunciendo su ceño- Souji no se parece al jefe para nada. Yo tambien voy, nos vemos gorrón- El pelirrojo mayor frunció el ceño pero decidió pasar esta vez, tenía asuntos que atender con sus compañeros shinigamis.

Ya en el instituto de la ciudad de Nariko, Soujiro llegó al instituto, tarde, pero llegó al fin y al cabo pero no para estudiar precísamente. De hecho, nada más sentarse en su escritorio al empezar la clase y aprovechando la espalda de su compañero, que se sentaba delante, cayó en fase REM.

No era hasta que un fuerte golpe, de parte de su profesor, le obligó a despertarse.

Mirando al profesor con asco disimulado, el peligrís sabía que el turismo hacia la sala de profesores solo era cuestión de minutos.

- Ay, eso duele sensei. Creo que en este lugar estáis cogiendo el gusto a maltratarme- Se quejó Soujiro.

- Callate, Kiriyama- Reprimió el maestro- No tienes el mínimo derecho a quejarte, da igual lo altas que sean tus notas eso no es la universidad- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos echó al fullbringer de la clase.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ser echado tan facilmente a esas horas no le hacía gracia pero no podía reprocharles. Los porfesores tenían poder absoluto en el centro.

Por el camino no se imaginó encontrarse con un grupo muy familiar.

- Mirad quién está aquí- Dijo uno de los alumnos delincuentes tirandose contrá él rodeando su cuello con su brazo- Souji tambien se ha unido.

- Qué estás diciendo Hayama san. Nadie puede caer al fondo donde te encuentras- Contestó Soujiro.

Los chicos se empezaron a reir hasta que llegó el profesor jefe.

- ¿Qué os creeis que es esto desgraciados?- Preguntó el profesor con mal genio.

- Lo sentimos Kurosawa sensei- Contestaron todos los delicuentes al mismo tiempo, Soujiro incluído.

Después de varios sermones, los delincuentes regresaron a sus clases casi por la fuerza.

Mientras tanto, el joven capitán de la décima división escapó de la casa de Orihime.

Cuando Matsumoto comenzaba a contar como compró todos los zapatos y vestidos, el albino apenas podía aguantar las ganas de usar su zanpakutou para acabar con ella, pero ahora que estaba con su amiga él no podía aguantar.

No tenía ningún lugar especial a donde ir y tampoco había recibido ordenes de su capitan comandante.

Soltó un suspiro mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. Despues de todo tener tiempo libre en el mundo humano resultaba aburrido y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era echarse una siesta hasta que su teniente se tranquilice.

Llegando a la ribera de un río se tumbó en la hierba y pensó en todo lo que había hecho en su vida hasta hoy. Hasta que un balón de futbol cayó del cielo sobre su cabeza volviendole a la realidad.

- ¡Oye disculpanos, ¿podrías devolvernos el balón?!- Preguntó Karin Kurosaki desde un campo de futbol cercano.

El capitán miró molesto al la pelota, a la chica, al campo y mandó de una patada un certero disparo al pecho de la pelinegra, quien se impresionó por la habilidad del shinigami.

- No vuelvas a molestarme- Susurró el albino para sí mismo volviendo a tumbarse, pero una sombra se cernió sobre él. Al abrir los ojos vió a Karin a su lado mirandole- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me preguntaba si te apetecía venir a jugar con nosotros, porque nos falta una persona- Contestó la pelinegra.

Casi de manera obligada el albino se unió al equipo tras varios rechazos e insitencia por parte de la chica.

Ichigo había terminado las clases y llegaba hacia su casa.

- Onii chan- Le llamó Yuzu, quien llegaba de hacer las compras. al ver a su hermano corrió hacia él sin percatarse de que detrás de ella apareció un hollow dispuesto a atacarla. Ichigo intentó advertirla, pero un rayo morado le atravesó desde la espalda asesinandolo- ¿Qué ocurre onii chan?- Preguntó la chica al ver a su hermano pálido.

- No, pasa nada- Dijo Ichigo aparentando un tono tranquilo, sin embargo en el fondo estaba preocupado por la repentina aparición de Soujiro, quién había eliminado al hollow.

La castaña miró al fullbringer acercandose con naturalidad.

- Onii chan voy a preparar la cena- Dijo Yuzu inocentemente entrando en casa.

Soujiro sonrió con la misma naturalidad que cuando se encontró la primera vez con el shinigami, sin embargo éste no iba a caer en la misma trampa dos veces aun así no entendía por qué salvó a su hermana.

- Tú ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ichigo descaradamente.

- Buenas tardes Kurosaki san- Contestó el ojipurpúreo educadamente- Yo pasaba por aquí.

- Como si...- En ese momento varios reiatsus se hicieron presentes, interrumpiendo la reunión- ¿qué está pasando?

- Esto no es nada bueno- Dijo Soujiro serio, aunque su tono de voz demostraba todo lo contrario- Según esto, acaban de aparecer un montón de hollows en la ciudad- Mostró la pantalla de su movil, el cual mostraba la ciudad llena de puntos rojos.

- Ya veo- dijo el pelinaranja convirtiendose en shinigami- En cuanto acabe con ellos me encargaré de tí.

- Que cruel Kurosaki san, y eso que viene para ayudarte- Dijo Soujiro.

- ¿Tú sabías que esto iba a suceder?- Preguntó Ichigo.

- En absoluto- Contesró el peligris.

Entre tanto, en el campo de futbol un gran hollow hizo su aparición repentina tumbando a todos con su reiatsu.

Karin, fue la única que pudo resistir la presión y eso llamó la atención del hollow, quien se acercó a ella cargando un cero.

- Gobierna sobre los cielos helados Hyourinmaru. Tenshou juurin (sometimiento de los cielos)- Dijo Toushiro congelando al hollow para luego romperlo en fragmentos.

- Toushi, tú eres...- Trató de decir la pelinegra, pero fue cortada por muchos hollow que aprecieron repentínamente.

- Hablaremos luego- Dijo el shinigami fríamente- Y no me llames Toushi.

- ¡Gruñe Haineko!- Gritó Matsumoto liberando su zampakutou para acabar con los hollows de un golpe- Capitán, tenemos problemas.

- Lo se, Matsumoto- Le dijo el albino preparandose para seguir combatiendo.

- Esto, ¿vosotros sois amigos de mi hermano?- Preguntó Karin al verla.

- ¿Quién es?- Le preguntó Rangiku a su capitán.

- La hermana de Kurosaki ¿a caso no ves su parecido?- Dijo Hitsugaya enfadado con su teniente, la cual llegó a la misma conclusión, lo cual enfadó más al albino por su tardía reacción- Como sea acabemos rápido con esto.

- Sí mi capitán- Dijo la mujer- No te preocupes hermana de Kurosaki, nosotros somos sus amigos y te protejerémos.

En ese momento, en Hueco Mundo, Aizen se encontraba sentado viendo la invasión de la ciudad con satisfacción.

- Los preparativos están yendo a la perfección- Dijo sosteniendo la Hougyoku entre sus dedos- Con el reiatsu de los hollows la ciudad llegará a su máximo nivel. Esta falsa invasión será muy entrenida.


End file.
